1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifying apparatus to be used for purifying water.
2. Description of Related Art
City water including drinking water has conventionally been obtained by applying a necessary process to material water such as river water, underground water (raw water) or the like. In general, underground water has preferable quality free from objects to be eliminated, and is supplied through only a sterilization process. By contrast, river water undergoes a process for eliminating viscous colloid, algal plankton and natural contaminants, and a sterilization process. For the sterilization process, chlorine and hypochlorous acid are used. Water that satisfies quality standards as drinking water is supplied through such processes.
Quality of drainage discharged from plants or the like, which may mix into city water, is under the control of relevant regulations. However, drainage may sometimes be discharged without undergoing an appropriate process because of restrictions on time or the like, since the quantity of drainage to be processed is quite large. Pollution of water sources by such plant drainage is one of serious environmental issues. Furthermore, recent worsening pollution of raw water causes an increase in the quantity of chlorine and hypochlorous acid used in the sterilization process, thereby causing deterioration in taste and smell of city water.
The present invention has been made with the aim of solving the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a water purifying apparatus which can purify water at a high speed without using a chlorine family chemical substance, by dipping in polluted water and vibrating or rotating an end portion of a glass container in which negatively charged grains of Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe are contained. Herein, xe2x80x9cnegatively chargedxe2x80x9d grains mean grains having negative electric charge or having a negative static electricity, which can also be defined as xe2x80x9cnegatively ionizedxe2x80x9d grains. The SiOx which is an oxide of Si is not limited to SiO or SiO2, and the xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d may represent a value with a decimal point. Existence of such an oxide has been disclosed in a thesis titled xe2x80x9cCharacteristics of SiO-Desposited Filmsxe2x80x9d written by Koichi Nagami.
A water purifying apparatus according to the present invention comprises: a case; a glass container, in which negatively charged grains of Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe are contained, provided at an end portion of the case; and a driving unit for causing the glass container to vibrate or to rotate around an axis thereof.
It is generally well known that a negative charge activates cells and blood, and realizes favorable whole body effects such as a hypnotic effect and enhanced appetite, as well as physiological effects including a reduction in blood pressure and blood sugar, expansion of blood vessels, promotion of urination and the like. In addition, a negative charge activates surrounding elements, and activates oxygen to provide a similar effect to that of ozone in a case where the negative charge is in water.
The water purifying apparatus described above is provided with a glass container in which negatively charged Si or the like is contained, and a negative charge is emitted from the glass container. When the negative charge is supplied in polluted water, a positive charge carried by contaminants in the water is neutralized, and the water will further be negatively charged. Accordingly, the negative charge can eliminate the contaminants in the water and also purify the water by making poisonous fungi in the water harmless.
In the water purifying apparatus described above, the glass container may be of either a cylindrical or substantially conical shape, with an end thereof formed in one of a conical, curved, plain and spherical shape.
In such a water purifying apparatus, since the glass container in which negatively charged Si or the like is contained is of a cylindrical or substantially conical shape, the directivity of a negative charge emission is improved. In a case where the glass container is of a cylindrical shape, the directivity of negative charge emission is improved by an end portion of the glass container formed in a conical shape.
The water purifying apparatus described above may further comprise a cylindrical metal member for coating the outer circumferential surface of the glass container.
The water purifying apparatus can further improve a water purifying effect owing to the effect of the metal member coating the outer circumferential surface of the glass container in which negatively charged Si or the like is contained, in addition to emission of the negative charge from the glass container.
The water purifying apparatus according to the invention may further comprise a plurality of types of metal plates for coating the outer circumferential surface of the glass container, aligned in a circumferential direction of the glass container.
In such a water purifying apparatus, a weak current (ionic current) is generated between the metal plates because of a difference in the ionization tendencies of the plurality of types of metal plates coating the glass container in which negatively charged Si or the like is contained, aligned in a circumferential direction thereof. The ionic current is capable of exterminating contaminants in the polluted water. Therefore, the water purifying effect is further improved because of generation of the ionic current, in addition to emission of the negative charge from the glass container.
The water purifying apparatus according to the invention may further comprise in the above-mentioned glass container a glass container smaller than the above-mentioned glass container, in which negatively charged grains of Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe are contained.
In the case of such a water purifying apparatus, the surface area of the glass from which the negative charge is emitted becomes greater as a result of disposing in the glass container a smaller glass container in which negatively charged Si or the like is contained. The water purifying effect is therefore further improved.
In the water purifying apparatus according to the invention, the negatively charged grains of Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe may be produced through a first step of leaving Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe grains at rest in a place where a static electricity reducing/eliminating apparatus including a glass container in which negatively charged grains of Si or SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62) are contained is buried underground; and a second step of sintering the Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe grains processed through the first step, for a predetermined time in the same place as the first step.
Moreover, in the water purifying apparatus according to the invention, the negatively charged grains of Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe may be produced through a first step of introducing Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe grains into a negatively charged quartz crucible; and a second step of sintering the Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe grains processed through the first step, for a predetermined time in a place where a static electricity reducing/eliminating apparatus including a glass container in which negatively charged grains of Si or SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62) are contained is buried underground.
Furthermore, in the water purifying apparatus according to the invention, the negatively charged grains of Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe may be produced through a step of leaving Si, SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62), minerals, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe grains at rest in a place where a static electricity reducing/eliminating apparatus including a glass container in which negatively charged grains of Si or SiOx (0 less than xxe2x89xa62) are contained is buried underground.
In these water purifying apparatuses, Si or the like is kept at rest in a place where a static electricity reducing/eliminating apparatus is buried or introduced into a negatively charged quartz crucible, and therefore the Si or the like will bear a negative charge since the negative charge is transferred to Si or the like. Furthermore, by further sintering the Si or the like in the same place where the static electricity reducing/eliminating apparatus is buried, the negative charge is fixed to the Si or the like and chronological reduction of the negative charge is restrained. The water purifying apparatus comprising a glass container enclosing such Si or the like bearing a negative charge, or for which a negative charge is fixed, efficiently emits the negative charge into water and purifies the water.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.